P Stands for Pacifier
by NaturalDreamer
Summary: Based on "Inseparable Beings". An out of control machine turns Tails into a one year old baby. Rukia the Echidna finds and takes care of him. Slight fluff. One-Shot.


_Author's Notes: Wow... Just wow... Who would have thought that I would put this up after updating yesterday? Not me. Well, this One-Shot is short... Shorter than my chapters in "Inseparable Beings". However, I hope you guys enjoy this sweet one-shot, despite how short it is. ^^ This is for you, Pandamonium. *Winks*_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tails. I only own my character, Rukia.**

* * *

Sweat pours down the side of Tails head as he concentrates hard on the machine in front of him. His eyes are slightly narrowed, contemplating on the wires in his hands. Different questions rush through his mind. Will this copper wire be good enough? Will it cause a good reaction? Or a bad reaction? Will an explosion occur? Tails heart skips a beat at the thought, feeling unsure at the moment. No, he has to trust in his abilities. Soon enough, the unsure feeling is replaced with determination. Wiping the sweat from his head, Tails continues to work. His eyes burn with courage as he grabs a screwdriver. Twirling the screwdriver in between his fingers, he grabs the lid to the machine and tightens the bolts to close off the entrance. Once he finishes that, Tails places the screwdriver down and walks around to turn on the machine. Gulping, Tails' index finger makes it way to the button and he presses it. The black screen blinks before revealing a moving picture. It turns out to be a television. A joyful feeling rushes through his veins as he smiles at his handiwork. "There. The television's fixed."

His twin tails happily flutter as Tails walks off to get something to eat for lunch. Glancing at the clock, he see's that the short hand is almost close to twelve and the long hand is on the nine. Fifteen more minutes before it's twelve o'clock. Once he's in the kitchen, he gathers the necessary ingredients and makes himself a sandwich. As soon as he finishes, Tails puts away the ingredients and starts eating his sandwich. Walking out the kitchen, Tails looks around. Different kinds of machinery lay about. From small microchip planes to engine parts. Nibbling on his sandwich, his light blue eyes land on an object. It's large and a brown blanket is covering it. Going over to it, he uncovers the object and notices it's another machine. It's square body is blue with several buttons surrounding it and on the head is a pole with several circles around it. A red ball sits on the very top of the pole. Recognizing the machine, Tails swallows his sandwich.

"It's been a while since I worked on this. It's suppose to shrink an object or person, but for some reason... It hasn't been working. Hm..." Tails ponders on this, observing the machine in front of him.

Taking another bite of his sandwich, he presses a random button. Nothing happens. Another button. Nothing happens again. Thinking third times a charm, he presses the yellow button. Nothing. Sighing, Tails turns around to go into the kitchen to get something to drink. "I'll work on it after I'm done eating."

Suddenly, multiple beeping sounds emit from behind. With a sandwich in between his teeth, Tails slowly faces the machine. The body is shaking uncontrollably and a blue beam comes out. Tails dodges to the left and watches as the beam hits his bed. The bed becomes a baby crib. His eyes widen in shock as the sandwich slips from his mouth and lands on the ground. "N... No way... A baby crib? B-but... How?"

Tails is puzzled by what's happening. After the beam had hit the bed, several beams start going around the room, turning manly things into baby toys. Tails continues to dodge as his heart beats. Adrenaline runs through his veins as he starts running towards the machine. Dodging to the best of his ability, he makes it to the machine. While looking for the off switch, he didn't notice a beam coming at him from the side. Apparently, that one beam bounced off some mirror in the room. Side glancing, Tails heart almost stops when he see's the beam a couple of feet away from him. Acting with instincts, Tails grabs the brown blanket to see if he can stop it. It's too late. Before Tails can even bring it up to his torso, the beam hits him square in the chest and he's sent flying with the blanket in his hand. Slamming into a wall, his hand let's go of the blanket. Tails slides down before his bottom hits the floor. His heart races as he notices that he's shrinking. Above him, the brown blanket floats down and lands on Tails. Once the blanket lands on Tails, the machine stops shaking and becomes quiet. All is silent with the exception of a baby's cry that echoes in Tails shop.

* * *

"What...is this feeling?"

A purple female Echidna stands beside a tree with her hand on the bark. A pair of blue eyes glances at the workshop that sits upon a cliff. A blue mist swirls in her pupils as she senses Tails spirit from where she is. It feels...so much smaller. Fragile and pure. Clenching the book on her other hand, she dashes toward the workshop. Running up the stairs, she reaches the door and knocks on it. While waiting, the Echidna hears a baby crying. Blinking, she shakes her head in doubt. '_Rukia... You're hearing things..._'

However, the baby's cry persists. Rukia's heart swells a little, not sensing Tails coming to the door. Rukia didn't know why, but she has an idea who that cry belongs to. Pushing the door open, Rukia looks inside and notices the mess. Several objects lay on the ground and they look like baby toys. The room is dark and the only light is from the doorway. Noticing a lamp on the ground, she walks over to it and sets it on a stand. Turning it on, Rukia's eyes glance around. Putting the book down, Rukia follows Tails spirit. As soon as she went around a large desk, Rukia sees a brown blanket with something moving under it. The closer she got, the more she realizes who's under the blanket. Grabbing a hold of the blanket, she pulls it off of the figure. "Tails?"

Big light blue eyes open up to stare at Rukia. Rukia can only stare in awe at what's in front of her. The Tails that she knew is now a one year old baby. Baby Tails didn't have any shoes, gloves or socks on, but he did have a diaper on. The baby's body is laying on his fluffy tails, staring cutely at Rukia with curious eyes. When Rukia removed the blanket, Tails stopped crying upon seeing her. Rukia lightly tilts her head at him, unsure of what to say right now. Tails copies her motion, ears twitching excitedly since someone's here. Then, he begins to giggle as he holds his arms out to her, wanting to be held. Rukia's heart becomes warm and tight when seeing his hands reach out to her. Taking a deep breath, Rukia slowly reaches him. Her hands are a bit shaky, but she picks him up and cradle him in her arms. Feeling the warmth, Tails cuddles closer to Rukia. He feels so tiny in her arms, yet... He looks so precious, as if she's holding her own child. Rukia blushes at the thought. She immediately pushes it out of her head before she walks over to the kitchen. Tails notices something shiny around Rukia's neck and he starts whacking at the gold locket. Rukia raises an eyebrow at this motion before chuckling, finding it cute. Once she enters the kitchen, she places the small _kitsune_ on the counter. Seeing as how he can't play with the locket anymore, Tails' ears went back and he pouts at her. Rukia puts an index finger on his stomach and tickles him. Tails's twin tails wiggle before he giggles again. Then, both of them hear a quiet rumble. Tails' ears perk up and he looks around, wondering where the noise came from. They another rumble and he looks at his stomach. "Hungry?"

Licking his lips, Tails looks up at Rukia while patting his stomach. He's giving her a 'I'm-hungry-please-feed-me' look. "Alright, let's see what you have."

Rukia goes over to the refrigerator and looks inside. She's trying to remember what her mother used to do when she took care of other infants in the clan. Browsing inside, she notices some milk. '_That should work..._'

Rukia picks out the milk container and looks at it. It needs to be warm, so... Pouring some milk in a bowl, she places it in a microwave and presses fifteen seconds. While waiting, Rukia gives Tails a side-glance. Right now, he's playing with his tails, whacking at them every so often. Rukia doesn't understand why she feels so lovey and caring right now. Perhaps it's because she's taking care of an infant? Rukia wonders if her mother felt the same when she was a baby. Tails' ears twitch before looking over at Rukia. He notices that she's giving him a warm smile and a loving gaze. Feeling the warmth in the pit of his stomach, Tails smiles happily. Chuckling, Rukia hears a ding before she opens the door. Taking the bowl out, Rukia walks over to Tails and picks him up with one hand. Cradling him in one arm while holding the bowl in the other, she walks over to the couch. Making herself comfortable, Rukia balances the small bowl in her hand. If she had a bottle with a teat on it, it would be much easier to feed him. However, since she doesn't, this will have to do. Tails immediately opens his mouth and holds the bowl with his tiny hands. Rukia slowly pours the milk in his mouth. She would stop to let him swallow then continue. She repeats this for a while until the milk disappears. Putting the bowl to the side, Rukia picks him up and puts him against her right shoulder. She then starts patting his back lightly. A couple of seconds pass before she hears him burp. Her stomach twists into a knot upon hearing him burp, which means she did it successfully. Smiling, Rukia goes back to holding him in her arms. Tails yawns, his eyes becoming droopy and little tears appear on the side of his eyes. Rukia uses her thumb to wipe away the tears. Little hands grab onto her thumb, causing her heart to skip a beat. She gazes at the small _kitsune_ who gives her an innocent look. Shaking her head, Rukia notices a crib and walks over to it. Placing the small _kitsune_ inside, she covers him with a blanket. Tails' eyes begin to close as he slowly lets go of Rukia's thumb. "Good night, Tails."

Rukia bends down and kisses him on the forehead. After she does that, Rukia quietly leaves him and begins to clean up the room.

* * *

Several hours has pass. The baby toys, crib and Tails begin to glow before returning back to normal. Tails wakes up with a startled yelp as he looks around. Blinking, he looks at his hands and notices that they're back to normal. Looking down, he notices a blanket on top of him. Who...? Putting a hand on his head, he tries to remember what happened. The machine went crazy, a beam hit him, then he shrinks and... Tails flushes when he remembers what happened after that. Rukia...took care of him. Tails snaps his head to glance around and notices that Rukia isn't here. Feeling down, his ears went backwards before he swings his legs over and lands on the ground. Tails can't help but feel lonely right now. Putting on some socks and shoes on, he starts walking to a certain machine before he hears light breathing. His head snaps in that direction before his eyes widen when he sees who's on the couch. Rukia is sleeping peacefully on the couch, her chest rising and falling with every breath she takes and let's out. His twin tails shake enthusiastically when he sees Rukia. Walking up to Rukia, he reaches out to her to wake her up. Then, he stops in mid-air. Tails shakes his head and decides against it. He'll let her sleep. Seeing a blanket nearby, he goes over to it and picks it up. He gently covers her and smiles at her sleeping form. "Good night, Mommy."

It took Tails a second to realize what he just said. He flusters and shakes his head, very surprised and embarrassed with himself. '_I-I can't believe I said that! I-It just came out! I hope she didn't hear me..._'

Tails stares at Rukia, not seeing her move from her spot. Tails' shoulders slump and he sighs in relief. Wanting to get this off his mind, he turns around to walk over to the machine. Unknown to Tails, Rukia opens her right eye, having heard him say those words. A soft smile graces her lips before closing her eye, feeling warm for the rest of the day.

* * *

There you have it. ^^ Let me know what you guys think. Too rushed? Too short? Lack of emotion? It is a one-shot after all... Oh well! Any criticism is welcome! See you guys later~ *Waves*


End file.
